Broken Innocence
by Pokable-Panda
Summary: Yugi awaits for Yami to return from his night out. Turns out the dark was drunk, and in his current state, abuses Yugi. Runing away in the dead of night, the young teen is lost in a void of betrayal. Can a certain albino pull him out? YBxY YAOI
1. Drunken Happenings

**Jenny**: Yes, I know I am meant to be working on my other story, but I am facing the unfortunate fate of a writers block. I wrote this because it was hovering in my head ALL night. And I hardly got any sleep thank you very much... -.-

**Jennis**: Awwww, no worries aibou -pats Jenny's back- Im sure you will get some inspiration.

**Jenny**: Or my DVD -glares at my mom-

**Jennis**: Or that...

**WARNINGS**: Mentions of rape (Not graphic, I cant write that stuff...or lemons -pouts- ), Violence, Bad words,probably some spelling mistakes (Brain needs sleep -.- ), Sexual stuff, **YAOIIIIIIII!!!! **(BoyxBoy) and so much angst you can drown in it. (Well...atempted.)

Pairings: Main pairing BakuraxYugi (Gotta love the Kleptoshippy goodness :3 ), Some YamixYugi, MalikxMarik.

**Jenny**: If you dont like any of this, then what in Ra's name are you doing here?

**Jennis**: ...Where are all the other characters, like Seto or Jonouchi, or...Ra even -shudders- Anzu...

**Jenny**: Oh, about them. The only people apearing are going to be Yugi,Yami,Kura,Ryou,Malik and Marik.Simple reason. This is a short story, so im not gonna describe what everyone thinks. It will just be boring.

**Jennis**: Hn...lazy...Jenny does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.If she did...well...all homophobes will be scarred for life...

**LINEKLEPTOSHIPPINGISLOVELINELINELINE**

**Broken Inoccence **

**Chapter 1: Rape**

-Yugi's POV-

"Huh...Nothing on TV tonight." I surfed from chanel to chanel, but all they had were those crappy talkshows nobody cares about.I finnaly give up and turn the TV off. I sigh and stretch my numb limbs. Ra, its been so boring and quiet after the whole ceremonial duel.

I stare up at the clock.

12:30am. Where the hell was Yami?

He had earlier gone out with Joey and the gang to a pub.You could easily get in there due to the fact they didnt care how old you are and never ask for ID.

They all asked me to come with them, but I declined.Im not really into bars that smell like a dead animal on a hot summers day, or the likely,VERY likely chance of getting mugged,murdered or raped.Or mayeby all together.

I shuddered. Who would want to go to a place like that anyway? Well, there are certain bars that are pretty well kept. But like every other place, only so much cleaning and repairing could be done until it was useless to even try.

-Normal POV (Still with Yugi)-

Yugi once again sighed. Out of boredom or worry, no-one could tell. _Mayeby I should just go to bed _Yugi thought. He nodded to himself. He was geting increasingly tired. Yawning and stretching, he began to walk up the stairs.

He did the usual routine of brushing his teeth, washing, you get the idea.

_Its a bit warm tonight._ He thought fanning himself. So he decided to just sleep in his black silk boxers **(Jenny&Jennis: -Squeal and faint-)**. He tossed back his black silk covers and laid on his bed.

Then he started to think, unable to go to sleep, even though he was exausted. Many questions ran through his head. Where was Yami? Why had he not called yet? Is Yami drunk? He sure hoped not.He snuggled against the black silk pillow, letting out a sigh, and instantly falling into a light slumber.

Too bad for him, hope wasnt on his side on this particular day.

-------2 am--------

Yugi suddently jerked awake hearing the front door open and close. _Is Yami home? _Ran through his mind. He heard clumsy footsteps coming up the stairs, triping over themselves every now and then.Then the footsteps came down the landing, and then the person triped and fell with a loud thud. The person was submerged in a fit of drunken giggles.

Yugi was a mixture of worried, a little scared, and mostly angry. His amethist eyes narrowed **(Jenny: Sexy angry Yugi eyes of doom! X3)**. He sat up, causing the black silk covers to slide down his lithe body, until reaching his waist. "I was freaking right..." Yugi whispered to himself angrily.

Suddently, the handle on the door began to move. Yami was coming in. _But why?_ Yugi thought cautiously, getting ready for anything, eyed ablaze. _People who are drunk can do horrific things..._ Memories flashed through his mind and his eyes slightly clouded, and emotionless, just a void of amethyst.

He was brung back to the present when Yami fell clumsily through the door. Yami soon regained his composture, and looked at the little frail tenshi, eyes of blood glinting with drunken lust. He eyed Yugi and smirked darkly. It seemed alcohol brought out the worst in the yami.

When the dark stepped into the moonlit room, Yugi had to hold back a gasp, but managed to keep his face still. His darkness, his closest friend and the once proud pharaoh of all Egypt, looked like nothing more than a common drunk, like he just stepped out of the nearest gutter.

His tight black jeans were in tatters, with dirt smudged all over it, like a small child had used them as their canvas. His leather tank top was also in similar condition, only most of it seemed to be gone, and Yugi really didnt want to know why. The spiked belts he normaly wore were nowhere to be seen, and leather shoes were caked with dirt.

Yami's usually handsome face was a state to say the least. His skin was pale and pasty, like he was ill. under his eyes lay dark rings, as if he had not slept in millenias. His hair was matted and was more disoriented than normal, a hideous contrast to Yugis current beautiful, clean, silky hair. A few bruises and gashes were visible on his now pale skin, and the cuts were covered in dry blood.

But what Yugi noticed the most, was his precious yami's eyes. His usualy dazzling ruby orbs were a void of what they were earlier. Compasion, love, tenderness and care were now replaced with lust, malice, and some rage.

Yugi shivered as Yami stared at him with those deadly eyes.Then Yami spoke, his voice scaring Yugi even more.

"Well,well, well...What do we have here?" He slurred, apparenly more drunk than first thought. Then he began to take heavy steps towards Yugi's bed. Yugi was beyond scared now. The ruby eyed pharaoh smirked, and leaned in on the amethyst eyed beauty, nearly toppling over in the process.

"Why are you afraid hikari? Im not going to hurt you..." He said in a low deadly whisper. Somehow, Yugi doubted that. The Yami sat down on the bed and climbed on top of the frail boy. He ran a cold, pale finger down the teen's bare chest. Yugi whimpered. He was feeling more scared than ever. From all the insane phycopaths trying to steal the puzzle, to nealy loosing everyone he loved and trusted, this had to be the most terrorfying moment of his young life.

"Beautiful..." Yami whispered, voice laced with pure lust. _Great! I picked tonight to wear just my boxers! WHY!?_ Yugi screamed to himself in his mind.While he was cursing himself, Yami took the chance and swooped down and pushed his mouth onto Yugi's. The smaller of the two snapped out of his mental rant. His eyeds widdened more id that was possible. Time stood still. He could taste the alcohol in Yami's mouth, and it made him sick to his stomach. He desperately tried to push Yami of, but the dark was too poweful.

When Yami pulled away, Yugi gasped for air. He felt violated, and like he was going to be sick. He tried to climb out the bed, but Yami pinned him down, his hot, alcoholic breath filling the air.

Yami looked down and spotted Yugi's silk boxers, and looked back at Yugi's face and grinned maliciously. Amethyst eyes widened.

_No..._

Yugi felt hot tears fall down his cheeks as he tried to get loose. "Why are you doing this Yami?" He cried.

Yami's mouth was still in that cruel smirk. "Aww...dont you love me aibou?" He began to slide his hands down the teen's slim waist.

"Not like this!" Yugi sobbed.

"Like what?" Yami's hands slid lower.

"Please..." Yugi whispered, tears flowing.

"Hmm...I love it when you beg aibou..." Nearly there.

Yugi gasped when he felt Yami's cold hands on his frail hips.

"Why...?"

A scream was heard in the night.

**LINELINELINEOMGLINELINELINE**

**Jennis: ** -gaping- WHAT DID YOU DO TO YUGI!?!

**Jenny:** -crying- How could I write that!? -huggles Yugi- PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

**Yugi:** Its ok Jen-chan. -pats Jenny's back-

**Jenny:** -sniffles- Okay... sorry for the lack of detail, im not good with that stuff. And no lemon because I cant write them. The next chapter is when 'Kura comes in to save the day (For once.). X3

**Bakura:** -Holds Yugi close-

**Yugi:** -blushes- please review. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. -smiles-


	2. Lost and Found

**Jenny:** Wahhh! Sorry for the wait! -curses self-

**Jennis:** -whacks Jenny with Harisen- Baka! At this rate you will be nowhere near finished!

**Jenny:** HEY! This is a short story. About four or five chapters long. Six at most.

**Jennis:** If you say so...

**Jenny:** Yes, I say so. This chapter has been planned in my head all week. (Causing me to get confused in many lessons. :D ) Here are answers to reviews. -throws conffeti-

**Blue Bull: **-blushes- Awwww,glad youre liking it! -hugs you- X3 I love these type of plots! -ponders- I love YamixYugi, dont get me wrong..Buuuuttttttt... Its BakuraxYugi all the way with me. X3 -laughs nervously- Yea, spelling isnt one of my strong points. -smiles- But I try. (Jenny no have spellcheck :( -sobs- )

**Yugi: **Who are ya calling baby? -strikes sexy pose-

**Jenny&Jennis: **-Drool--faint-

**Yugi: **...Oops?

**Bluewolf8000**: -smiles- Thankies! -hugs you- Yes my friend, for once in his sexy existance, he is going to (Suprisingly) save the day and the equally sexy Yugi!

**Coelectichi:** Yay! X3 Thank you.Heehee, keep that sexy SetoxYugi a-goin! Its made me extremely happy up to now! XD -waves a "I love SetoxYugi" banner.) One day I will make one of those and parade down the street...-ponders- Anyways! Jenny loves it when you review! -glomps-

**Jenny:** Right, lets get things a-going! -hits Yami with a Harisen of doom-

**Yami:** OWWW! CRAP!

**Jenny:** THATS FOR RAPING YUGI!

**Yami:** YOU WROTE IT! AND ILL KILL YOU FOR MAKING ME HURT MY AIBOU!

**Jenny: **I WANT TO SEE YOU TRY!

::A fight commences::

**Yugi:** -sighs- Jenny doesent own Yu-Gi-Oh, and the same warnings as the last chapter.I got my money on Jenny!

**Yami:** WHAT!?

Start the damn story already!

**LINELINELINEPOORYUGIJENNYEVILLINELINE**

**Chapter 2: Lost and Found.**

**---3:34 A.M---**

Pain...

Pain...

So much...

It hurts...

Why?

All the memories came flooding back to the amethyst eyed beauty as his eyes snapped oped. He lept up from his lying position, only to cause more strain on his already sore body, but his mind was elsewhere. With blurred vision he loked around the room.

When his eyes finally cleared, he wished it didnt. He was horrified to find the bed he was laying on was stained with a sickening amount of crimson blood. Some of it was still fresh.

Then it hit him.

It was **HIS** blood.

His whole body was filled with bruises and cuts. Some were still bleeding, making his body look like it was masacred. It contrasted horribly with his beautifull pale skin which now seemed paler if that was possible.

He looked around the room one more, not spotting the sleeping figure next to him. Instead his gaze lead to the floor where his boxers lay. He realised he was completely naked, only the blood stained purple sheets draping over his lower body.

At closer inspection, the sheets werent only stained with blood, but semen and many tear stains. His mind was still hazy, until he noticed a figure laying next to him. The memories of the previous night hit him full force.

He grew more fearful with each passing moment. _Please dont let it be him.Please say it was all a nightmare._ Yugi kept screaming in his mind. But it was all in vain.

Time slowed as Yugi saw the face of the man.

_Y-Yami...I-I cant belive it..._

He began to sob quietly. He felt filthy,ashamed. But those feelings soom melted away into uncontrolable anger and betrayal.

_This is no time to be sorry for myself. I cant let someone ever abuse me again...Never...I will trust nobody._

Amethyst orbs narrowed. He leapt from Yami's bed , which his dark had somehow got him there, and put on his boxers. He walked to the bathroom for some necessities.

Just as he was about to walk past the pearl white bathroom mirror, he stopped. His head turned as he stared at his reflection. Sure his mair was slightly messed up, but suprisingly not that badly. It seemed to still keep its shine.

There was a few tiny cuts here and there, one on his forehead, and four thin, but long cuts on his left cheek leading from the bottom of his eye to his chin, as if someone had raked claws across his face. But thats not what had the heart throbbing effect on him.

It was a huge bruise on his right cheek. To someone else it might not be that serious. But to him, it brought a little peice of of last night into his mind. A memory he wished was gone.

**FLASHBACK (Warning, short! Cant write graphic stuff...)**

_"Why are you doing this Yami?!" Yugi screamed out through all the pain. He wanted to know. Even though his beloved darkness was drunk, it shouldnt have driven him to such extremes. Mayeby Yami really hated him? That thought made his eyes water._

_Yami laughed drunkenly (Is that even a word?). He climbed of Yugi, making the little tenshi slightly relieved. But what came next, is something he wasnt expecting._

_Yami raised a balled fist in the air and brung it harshly down on Yugi's cheek._

_"Thats not for you to know" He sneered. _

_Yugi held his bruising cheek, no longer crying. His anger was slowly and dangerously building._

**END FLASHBACK**

He touched the scar with his index finger, but soon regreted it, as it was still stinging. It was only about twenty minutes ago.

He sighed, and continued to continue with what he came for. He grabbed a toothbrush,toothpaste,a towel, well you get it.

Then he ran to his room, but still making sure he didnt awake Yami.Even if his body was abused and beaten badly, he still ran with the grace of a leopard.

Upon his arrival to his room, he immediantly ripped out a duffel bag from under his bed, and began to pack everything he needed. Soon after everything was in his bag, he changed into his clothes.

He wore black tight leather pants, black boots, his blue belts which lazily rested on his hips over eachother, his usual blue collar, a black leather tank top and many spiked bracelets on his left hand and a black fishnet glove on his right. He finally completed his look with thick kohl lining his eyes. (Sorry, couldnt resist! Guys with eyeliner/Kohl are HOT! X3 )

He picked up his white/silver ipod shuffle and attached it to his belt. Then the speakers blared out with the band _My Chemical Romance _(Best band ever!).

Yugi swung the duffel bag over his shoulder and made his way to his bedroom door.

As he was about to leave, a glint of gold caught his eye. He turned and looked towards his desk.

There lay the Millenium Puzzle, shinnig in all its glory. It seemed inoccent enough, just sitting there begging him to take it with him. He could faintly hear the shadow creatures calling out to him in desperation, begging for him to stay.

_I...Need...__**NOBODY!**_ He mentaly screamed loud enough for them to hear. He could fainly make out the incresingly pleading voices. Until Mahaado spoke.

_"Please Yugi...The Pharaoh needs you..."_ He whispered.

This is where Yugi lost it. he began to let out insane giggles, which formed into a laugh. Although it was empty and hollow unlike its usual vitality.And quite frankly, it shocked and scared them all.

_He needs me? Him?_ More insane laughter. _Oh trust me...He doesent need me._

The creatures began to beg and plead more. Yugi frowned, and his rage built.

Flashbacks came to him. Happy and sad. But no matter what life threw at them, Yami and Yugi always stuck together and triumphed in the end. After all, light cant survive without darkness, right? _Wrong..._

Yugis amethyst orbs narrowed, anger flaring through his system. He grabed the golden item from its resting place, and with all his might, threw it against his light blue bedroom wall, not caring if he woke Yami.

The golden puzzle burst into thousands of peices on impact, making a slight dent in the wall. Yugi watched as the puzzle peices scattered throughout the dark blue carpet.

_Ra, that felt good... _Yugi thought, and then sighed as he looked out his bedroom window. He grimanced as he saw the state of the weather. The rain which was earlier a little drizzle had become a full blown storm. The water droplets were coming down in sheets. Right no, Yugi didnt care. He has had enough distractions.

He exited his bedroom and ran down the stairs towards the door.

As he opened the door he looked back at the home of his childhood. A wave of sadness came over him, but decided he had wasted enough time. So with one last look, he ventured out into the storm, which seemed to match his mood.

_I trust no-one but myself..._

**LINELINELINELINESEXYEYELINERYAYLINELINE**

**---With Bakura, 3:56 A.M---**

Bakura suddently shot up from his position on his bed, making the white sheets fly from the bed. Sweat dripped down the once Theif King's forehead, as he breathed deeply. He looked around his room, as though looking for something in particular.

_Something is wrong..._

He shook his head and tried to get rid of the thought._ I need to clear my head... _Thought Bakura. He stood from his bed and steched, his muscles aching. He was clad in only his dark blue pajama bottoms.

He began to dress in his usual attire of blue jeans, white and blue striped T-shirt, black boots, and the millenium ring securely around his neck.

As he headed down stairs and heard the heavy rain, so he decided to wear his black trench coat. He wrote a note and left it on the coffee table for Ryou, since his hikari was always the one to be worried.

As he opened the door and felt a strong gust of wind, he pulled his treanchcoat tighter around himself, and closed the door.

He ran through the pumeling rain. His destination was set at the park. There was a lake there that was completely shaded by trees and never got wet, yet the vegitation somehow stayed alive.It was a perfect thinking spot.

But he wasnt going to be alone.

**---Meanwhile---**

Yugi sprinted as fast as he could through the rain, which was suprisingly fast for his stature, to his chosen destination, which was the hidden lake in Domino park.

Earlier anger forgoten, he was currently crying his brocken heart out. His legs and arms felt numb, and he was freezing due to the lack of a coat. His bruises and cuts no longer hurt. He couldnt feel anything, and he couldnt care less.

His ipod still blaring with music to block out the world around him, but more importantly, to block out every thought. If he didnt, he was sure he was going to end up more confused.

He crossed a street, nearly geting run over by a black SUV, its driver was honking angrily, as his voice screamed into Yugi's ear, ipod discarded.

He coverd his ears as the man shouted at him.

_Shut up..._

More shouting.

_Shut up!_

Screaming and shoving.

_**SHUT UP!!**_

Accusations. The man was shoving the defenceless teen roughly by the shoulder, his loud obnoxious voice hollering in Yugi's ear and ringing through the unfortunate tenshi's brain. This time, his thoughts were voiced out, with more voilence then intended.

**"SHUT UP!!!" **Yugi screamed clutching his sore head, and loosing all control, balling up his fist and punching the man accross the face with all the strength and force he could muster, which was suprisingly strong.

The punch was strong enough to knock the man out, but it was somehow so powerful it made the man's face bleed violently.

Yugi was horrified as he saw his hands stained with crimson.

Crimson like _his_ eyes...

"No..." He whispered. "Im not like you...Im..." His sentence was cut of when he heard the man stirring.Panicked, he ran towards the park once more, duffel ag lung over his shoulder. He ran as fast as he could, not even bothering to pick up his ipod. Living was more important at the moment.

**---4:12 A.M---**

Yugi panted as he reached the lake, and collapsed onto the soft, welcoming grass. His wounds were now bleeding freely, covering him in the crimson liquid as his small form was shaking violently from the cold. A small wimper escaped him. He was numb, but was still hurting. Not just physically. Wounds heal over time. But emotional pain was what was making him suffer. Emotional wounds may never heal, no matter how much time was given.

And that is what scared him the most.

He wanted to be once agin in the sanctuary of his yami's arms. To feel the love and warmth to shine in that beautiful face.

One, the colour crimson, ruby or red reminded him of Yami, and how much kindness flowed through those dazzling jewels. The colour was a simbol of love.

But now, everytime he saw the colour, he only thought of pain, suffering and anger.

Yugi snapped out of his mental musings as he heard someone aproach him. He didnt care much though. He heard the other gasp and could hear runnig footsteps coming to his aid. he wanted to see who it was, but the blood from his cuts blinded his vision.

He felt strong arms hold his abused, frail body.

**---With 'Kura, 5 minutes earlier (About the time Yugi collapsed)---**

Bakura ran as fast as he could towards the park as it just came into his line of sight. But ahead of him was an interesting sight.

A burly looking man was knocked out cold, his face bleeding and flowing down the road like a grotesque river of blood. There was a black SUV that looked like it had swerved away from something.

He didnt really give a damn. Even though he had softened up slighly, that didnt mean he went to just any persons aid. His closest friends were Ryou,Marik,Malik and...Yugi...

He began to blush when the name went through his mind. What was Yugi to him? Well, he was cute,smart,funny, and could be quite deep. Over the years he had grown more and more beautiful. He remebered when Yugi came in one day in all leather. That memory would always be there. He smirked. The way it showed every curve o his beautiful body...

He shook his head. He was getting off track. He was about to run whae something glittering captured his attention. He walked over and bent down to pick it up. It was a silver/white ipod shuffle. What interested him was a label on it. It read:

_Property of Yugi Mutou_

His eyes widened as he spotted blood splattered on it, mostly on the head phones.

_No...He couldnt..._

Bakura looked towards the park as he saw little specks of blood across the ground.

Without a moments hesitation, he followed the blood. He gre more fearful as the specks hot bigger until they gradually turned into puddles. He couldnt take it, he ran towards the pond. Yugi HAD to be there.

**----A few minutes later----**

Bakura came through the clearing of trees until he saw a black silhouet on the ground shivering and whimpering. He really hoped it wasnt Yugi.

As he approached the figure he could make out some details. His eyes widened to limits thought impossible.

_**YUGI!!**_

He ran towards Yugi as fast as he could and gasped out in horror ay hat he saw.

Yugi was sprawled out on the ground, possibly bleeding to death. Bruises and scars lined his shaking frame, He instantly swooped down and held the teen close to him. He felt Yugi shift and whimper again.

"Yugi..."

_That voice... _Yugi thought. He tried to sit up but only ended up falling and getting caught by the person. He managed to gather enough energy to stutter out a mere word.

"B-Bakura...?"

"Yugi...What happened to you?" Bakura managed to whisper, trying to keep his emotions in check, and failing miserably.

Yugi seemed to hesitate, but soon enough, he geve Bakura the answer, even if it pained him to say it. He whispered out a single word, which seemed to answer everything.

"Yami..."

Then he passed out from the blood loss. Bakura's eyes widened.

"YUGI" He shouted, his voice echoing in the thick vegitation. He cradled the broken tenshi close to him, this time letting the tears flow.

**LINELINELINELINEOMGJENNYISEVILSOMEONEKILLHERLINE**

**Jenny:** -dies- That...took...so...long...BUT IT WAS WORTH IT!! -falls asleep on keyboard-

**Jennis**: Im so proud of you aibou!X3

**Yugi:** -smiles-

**Jenny:** I cant believe what I made Yugi go through thoufg... -sobs-

**Yugi:** Aww... Please Review, and make Jenny feel better:3

**Jenny:** YAY FOR BACKURAXYUGI!! Sad fluff, awwww...Sorry if 'Kura was a little OOC... XD


	3. Blood Stained Angel

**Jenny:** Gah! Im so sorry! Im sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry! Ive left this sitting here for over a month! O.O

**Jennis:** -gasps- So youre not gonna abandon this story?!

**Jenny: **Nope! But I am giving up on my other one. I have just lost all my inspiration...Sorry. This story was meant as a little side story, but its better than the other one, ha:D

**Coelectichi: Heehee, our sexy-ass albino is here to save the day! X3 I know how that feels, I have so much art Homework, its not even funny D: I just cant find the time!**

**Shamise: Your welcome?**

**bluewolf800: Okie dokie! Glad youre liking it. And here is the next chapter as promised!**

**gaaras-girl14: I love the pairing too! (Infact, its my fave:3 ) Yami isnt really 'bad' or 'evil', just drunk.(Drinking brings out the worst in people...) XD But yes, evil Yami is good too. -punches Yami for no reason-**

**WhiteAsukalover: No offence really taken, it does get old. After 5000 years you would think he would be bored of it. XD**

**Haha, no worries, Yugi will be ok...after a while...a long, longggggggggg while. Oh dear... -hugs random Yugi plushie- mmmmmmm...**

**tinkletimekelly: Heehee, glad there are people out there who like this pairing so much :D KLEPTOSHIPPING KICKS ASS! Yup! Here is chapter 3, sorry for the wait.**

**Inumaru12: -giggles- No worries, Yami is going to get a good ass-kicking! Haha. Bakura will make sure of that! (Bakura: -cracks knuckles-) X3 No worries, this chapter is filled with 100 percent pure fluffy BakuraxYugi goodness!**

**Jenny: **Yugi! Disclamer and warnings please.

**Yugi:** Okay Jen. Jenny does not own the show in which grown people who play a childrens card game. So she does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. This chapter contains Fluff, Drama, an extremely long and lame flashback in which I wear tons leather (Bakura: -drooling-),the usual bad grammar, Yami being an ass,Yaoi,Swearing, and so on...

**Jennis:** Lets start the damn chapter already so I can go to sleep!

(AND DAMN IT AGAIN! SORRY FOR THE WAIT!! D: -sobs- )

**LINELINEFLUFFFLUFFFLUFFYAYAYAYAYLINELINE**

**Chapter 3: **Blood stained angel.

Bakura's legs moved so fast it was almost a blur. His boots slaming into the cement covered streets as he ran faster and faster, clutching the violently shivering Yugi in his strong pale arms. The trench coat he was wearing earlier was now wrapped around the petite teens body, in a desperate attemt to keep Yugi warm.

He panted as he began to speed up more, if it were even possible. He clutched the small teen closer to him as suppressed tears still slid down his face, mixing with the raindrops.

Yugi was still bleeding badly, making the path Bakura had run down specked with the crimson fluid.

The once tomb robber was soaked completely, no part of his body dry. But he paid it no mind. Yugi was his first priority, even if it killed him, he would protect the amethyst angel.

_An angel..._

Why would someone want to hurt someone so inoccent and pure. Bakura growled. He had put the pieces of the puzzle together. The one person that had devoted to keep Yugi safe and happy, was the one for causing him his pain and suffering and near death.

_The damn Pharaoh..._

Bakura growled as the image of the former ruler of Egypt flashed into his mind. 'What would his father think of him now?' he began to wonder.

_The bastard wouldnt be allowed to even come into eye contact with the throne thats for sure.He would be discraced to a level worse than a slave or theif._

He smirked at the thought. The almighty Pharaoh of Egypt, no better than a common criminal. Sure, he ended their rivalry months ago (Although his stuck up highness still refused to let everything go.), it was still fun to watch Yami's suffering.

Most of the Pharaohs friends still did not trust Bakura...

_...Exept for Yugi..._

Even through all the rain and cold, a soft smile touched his lips. He held Yugi closer as he neared his house. Memories flooding back to him. Sweet moments he wished would last an eternity.

**-----Yayyyy! Flashback! Beware of slight fluffyness ahead-----**

_Bakura watched as Yami and his friends, including that whore(Anzu...) that stuck to the already egoistical Pharaohs arm, jabbering something along the lines of friendship and how great Yami was,walking towards his direction in the park._

_'Oh great.I came here for peace and quiet, but noooooo.' Thought the theif King, cursing his bad luck in the progress. Then his eyes spotted something that would make all this torture worthwhile. Yugi was here._

_Yugi was standing near Jou, the freaky blond puppy. He was, to say the least, shocked at Yugi's current appearance, but in a good way. A VERY good way Oh yes.._

_He wore almost all leather, the black tank top revealing some of his stomach. His leather pants hugged evey curve in his body, two of the normal belts he wore hung lazily on his hips, a thick chain hanging from them. He wore a fishnet glove on his left hand, and a few spicked bracelets on his right wrist, while the top of his left arm had a golden band. He wore black boots which went up to his knees and were over his leather pants and had a few buckles over them. __**(I saw these in a shop. Im saving up 85 freakin quid for the buggers XDThey are sexy, and I can imagine Yugi wearing them.) **__He could tell Yugi had some eyeliner on his eyes, making them stand out significantly.His neck had the usual collar on it, with a chain hanging from it. __**(Smexyyyyy) **__And from the last time he saw the teen, he had grown taller, making him nearly as tall as Jou._

_**(Sorry for the crappy description.I always imagine Yugi wearing this smexy outfit.)**_

_To say the least, he looked bloody gorgeous, like a fallen angel. Many women, and half the boys, all stared at him, nearly fainting at the sight of the sexy teen. Yami seemed to scowl at this._

_"You look like a freaking sex slave aibou, have some decency!" He suddently yelled. Everybody was taken aback by his sudden outburst. Yugi just glared at the taller teen, and stopped walking, Jou following example and just staring at Yami, shock written all over his honey coloured eyes._

_"How the hell could ya say that? You are no freaking different! Infact, mayeby worse!" The blond puppy yelled. Making Yami, Anzu, Tristain, Otogi and Seto (Yes he is part of the gang.) stop in their tracks. Nobody exept Anzu and Yami seemed to be angry, the rest looked slightly torn between who to stick by._

_Bakura watched in interest, a cold smirk plastered on his features. It was suprising they hadnt found him yet. But the expresion was gone as soon as his chocolate brown orbs landed on Yugi._

_He frowned, the teen looked so frustrated and upset at Yami's outburst. His amethyst eyes soon turned in his direction, and before Bakura could hide or run their eyes were locked. Curious chocolate eyes meeting amethyst coloured jewels. _

_Bakura had expected Yugi to yell out his name and point out his hiding place so everyone could hate him more than before. What he did not expect was for Yugi to flash a smile in his direction, making even the cold theif kings heart melt.He smiled back. A true smile._

_The rest of the gang noticed at what, or rather who, Yugi was staring at. Yami's eyes widened to an unimaginable size, his eyes filled with rage._

_"YOU!"_

_Bakura nearly flinched at the harshness the crimson eyed teen's voice. He quickly gathered his senses and sneered at Yami._

_"Yes, its me. Suprised?"_

_"Are you stalking us?" Anzu screeched in her annoying high pitched voice, pointing dramaticaly at the white haired teen. Bakura winced due to his now sore ears._

_"Oh please! Cant a guy just come for a walk in the park and NOT get blamed for everything?"_

_Bakura then turned to the still blazing pharaoh.He stood up and walked towards him and stuck his arm out.Yami looked at him in curiosity._

_"And anyway, I want to leave this rivalry behind. Its been 5000 freaking years for Ra's sake." He said sincerely. Yami just scowled at him._

_"No such luck you dirty thief. I would never make friends with you tomb robber," Crimson bore into Bakuras chocolate eyes and Bakura scowled._

_'Arrogant bastard...' He was about to voice his thoughts when a soft voice spoke up._

_"You might as well Yami. Isnt peace what you always wanted?" Said Yugi camly. Yami glared at him, but not even his infamous glare could get past the cold, hard stare of the young violet eyed teen. Everyone was, to say the least, suprised at Yugi's change of attitude. _

_Not being able to take the cold stare any longer, Yami surrendered and shook the white haired teen's hand, scowling as he did so._

_At the corner of his eye, he saw Yugi winking at him,_

_He felt his face heat up. _

**----Flashback ends! (Thank Ra...)------**

Bakura gasped and shook his head, causing crystal droplets to fall only to have more gather due to the fact it was still pouring. This wasnt the time for flashbacks.

He looked down the bundle in his arm, which was still bleeding badly. His chocolate eyes widened, his own clothes soaked with the crimson liquid. It was just pouring so fast, and the pelting rain wasnt helping Yugi's already fragile and bruised skin (Yes, rain CAN get that powerful. It hurts.)

His cool exterior was now replaced by pure panic, and for the first time for many years, he felt afraid. Afraid for the safety of Yugi.

He finnaly reached the front door, as he reached into his pockets to find the housekeys, only to find them nowhere.

_ShitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitSHIT! _He mentally screamed. He banged on the door with his fist, holding Yugi protectively at the same time. His sensetive ears picked up the sound of Ryou, even through the pounding rain. Damnit, he couldnt wait longer!

"RYOU!!" He screamed. He saw a hadow behing the upstairs curtains- Ryou's room-ans the smaller albino opened his window.

"Bakura what th- OH DEAR RA!!" Ryou screamed when he saw the blood drenched hikari, He instantly ran down the stairs at lightspeed and practically yanked the front door of its hinges **(Wow, He **_**is **_**woried XD )**

Somewhere above the house, a looming shadow wtched sadly as the older albino ran in the house. The figure stared at the amethyst eyed porcelain tenshi until he dissapeared from view.

Dark eyes narrowed.

Yami would _pay_.

**LINELINLINEOMFGFREAKINLINELINELINELINE**

**Jenny:** That offically sucked ass.I am so bad at this -sobs-.Im ashamed to release this to the public.

**Jennis:** Blame the writer's block aibou...

**Jenny:** Grrr...Its to blame for everything.-groans in annoyance-

**Yugi: **Im sure you will figure something out. -smiles-

**Jenny,Jennis&Bakura: **-pounce on Yugi- SO KAWAIIIII!!

**Jenny**: A Yugi and Bakura plushi to anyone who can guess who the dark figure is:D


	4. A Little Bit Of Love And Pain

**Jenny**: Sweet Zombie Jesus! Its nearly been a year! D8

**Jennis**: Jenny you lazy Mofo.....

**Jenny**: Im So so so so so so so so -A few hours later - SO sorry about leaving this story for so long. D=

**Jennis**: ¬_¬

**Jenny**: By the way... You all guessed wrong! The dark figure isnt Malik, Marik, The Dark Magician, Honda, Joey, Mahado...and It cant be Yami because hes the one who abuses him... Its----

**Jennis**: -Covers Jenny's mouth- START THE STORY!!!

**Jenny**: -Angry muffles-

**Same warnings as last chapters**.

_P.S: Thank you all SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much for the lovely comments, each and every one makes me feel warm and tingly inside and im always happy to read them, and thank you for sticking to this story even though Ive been gone for a bajillion months!!_

**LINELINELINELINEOMGTHELINELINELINETHINGKILLSLINELINE**

"Bakura...."

"..."

"Bakura."

"...."

"BAKURA!"

This time Bakura snapped his head towards Ryou and growled. Ryou didn't seem fazed, as he always had to deal with Bakura.

"He's not going to disappear if you leave him for a minute Bakura, you have been watching him for nearly five days."

"But what if that damn Pharaoh comes back for him?! What if he comes to hurt Yugi again?! I dont want Yugi to get hurt! WhatifthepharaohhurtshimagainonlyworsethistimeorwhatifheevenkillsYugiohdearRanoYugicantdiehemeanstomuchtome...." At this point Bakura was nearly hyperventilating as he paced around the room clutching his head.

"BAKURA!" Ryou yelled even louder, which hurt his soft voice like hell.

"...hecantdiehestooimportantandillnevergettotellhimmyfeelingsforhimRyouicantloosehimpleasedontletmeloosehim...." He continued without taking a single breath, his face starting to turn blue from the lack of oxygen.

Ryou gave him a firm slap on his pale cheek. Bakura snapped out of his current state and stared at Ryou, who gave him a stern look in return.

"YOU are going to get a shower and some sleep, understood?"

Bakura opened his mouth to protest, but closed it after he saw the look on Ryou's face. Rather than get in a fight with his smaller counterpart, he made the smart decision to follow the orders given to him. Although that didnt mean he had to do it quietly, as he stomped hard on the aging staircase childishly and muttering profanities along the way.

Ryou sighed and shook his head as he walked to one of the cupboards in the kitchen and picked out some clean bandages and pure alcohol. He went back over to the small teen laying on the couch and began to change the older bandages.

About half an hour later Bakura came down the staircase only clad in navy pajama bottoms, his hair still slightly wet but looking overal better. A light blue sheet and some plain white pillows hung from his strong arms. Ryou guessed he was going to sleep on the opposite couch and made no move to argue as the look on the kleptomaniac's face made that silent decision final.

The smaller albino stood up from the chair he was sitting in and streched, emiting a rather loud yawn and biding good night to Bakura as he tiredly made his way up the staircase.

Soon Bakura was laying on the couch across from Yugi and he stared at the small delicate form. He sighed as he felt his eyelids close and soon enough he had drifted into a dreamless sleep.

LINELINELINELINESPARTALINELINELINELINE

Yugi stood paralyzed, as he gazed at nothing but darkness. A deep laughter rang throughout the large space, and Yugi felt as though he was going to cry.

He felt so terrified and helpless, like a small child.

He felt his arms and legs shaking as he tried to reasure himself nothing was wrong.

"Yugiiiiiiiiii..."

He whimpered and sunk to his knees, the voice piercing him like a million daggers.

'Somone help me....'

Yugi shot up, and winced as he felt an oncoming headache. He froze and examined where he was. All he could remember was running, blood, rain and...

..Yami...

He whimpered in fear of the mans name and held himself tightly, tears stinging his dull amethyst eyes.

"Yugi?"

He nearly jumped a foot in the air at the voice and turned to face the person across from him and his eyes widened as he saw the albino theif.

"Bakura?"

"Youre Awake..."

He couldnt understand the look on the mans face. It seemed like...relief? But why? Bakura wouldnt have usually cared.

In a flash Bakura was at Yugi's side and hugged him, shocking the young teen.

"Thank Ra youre awake Yugi! I was so worried, I thought you werent going to wake up..."

Yugi stared at Bakura...This was Bakura right?

"Y-you were worried about m-me?" He wasnt sure why his face felt so hot. Bakura gave him a small smile.

"You wouldnt believe how much..."Yugi blushed darkly and hid hid face in the covers. Bakura chuckled at the reaction.

'Cute...'

After a few minutes Yugi had come out the covers, his face still looking slightly flushed. He gave Bakura a questioning look.

"What happened?"

Bakura's eyes darkened slightly at the question and he gave Yugi a sad look, while the teen kept looking at him in question. Bakura sighed as he recalled the unpleasant memory.

"I found you in the park bleeding nearly to death..." Yugi winced slightly and looked down at his pale hands, guilt swarming in his wide eyes.

"Im sorry..."

"Why should you be sorry for what the idiot Pharaoh has done?"

Yugi shivered at the mere mention of him. He stared at the wooden floorboards, many emotions flashing in his eyes. Bakura gave Yugi a sad look and held him once more out of wared up to the embrace and leaned into Bakura's broad chest, falling asleep the moment he did so.

Bakura let another smile slip to his face as he layed on the couch with the young teen, soon following suit to dream land.

He had never been this happy.

**LINELINELINEYUMITSALINEOMNOMNOMLINELINELINE**

Miles and miles away, the Ex-Pharaoh was having a hard time gripping onto what had happened. His bleary memory had pieced together what had happened, and he still felt sick to his stomach. He didnt know how many hours or days ago it had happened, he had lost count, and it all seemed like a blur of things hitting him at once.

He felt terrible to say the least, and he was so confused with his emotions. He was scared that if he saw his Hikari, Yugi would be scared to even look him in the eyes. But he was also scared that he would never see him again, because he wanted to protect Yugi, since he seemed so fragile.

But he seemed to cause him more harm than good.

Yami (A/N:I cant remeber wether I called him Atemu Or Yami, Haha...) let out a frustrated sound of anger and punched the nearest thing to him, which was a poor unfortunate lamp, causing the room to be enveloped in darkness.

He froze as he suddently heard soft footsteps heading towards him and began to look around frantically. He spotted a flash of silver before he felt pain envelop him. Then everything went black, his body slumping to the ground.

A figure above his body smirked, smoky violet eyes staring down at him as a small dagger glinted dangerously in his hands.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINESARELOVEMERRYCHRISTMASLINE**

**That was not as good as I wanted it to be, Ha..... -Sweatdrop-**

**But I wanted to get SOMETHING up so I only managed to crap this out at the moment, and its veryyyyy short.... D:**

**Hooray for fluff! In all its fluffy fluffyness!!**

_**Merry Christmas Everyone! -Hugs For All-**_


	5. Author's Note

Hello my dear readers.

Im really really really sorry that this is not a new chapter but I will not be able to carry on with this story for some time since I have undergone a very emotional attack. Lets just say, I can relate to Yugi's pain in this story. Im going to be going through alot of therapy and i am very very scared.

I love all of your reviews and it makes me very happy to see people enjoying this story.

Wish me luck. xxx

Jenny x


End file.
